A Day In the Life of
by ThouArtBenvolio
Summary: Inspired by a Family Force 5 Really Real Show.  Something mysterious is happening between the American Idiot castmembers...


Story: A Day in the Life of  
Author: StJimmyHasSinned

A/N: _Hello fellow Idiots! It's 12:35 in the morning, the day after Christmas. You know, my parents should have known better than to buy me my own laptop- I'm never going to get any sleep! Since I only got the laptop this morning and the day was pretty hectic my dad didn't get the chance to install internet yet. So, instead I decided to watch some videos that I downloaded from the original family computer. You see, my favorite band, Family Force 5, put out this series of short shows on YouTube, and I'm totally obsessed with them. With that being said, what if instead of the band members talking, it was the American Idiot cast? This was a random idea and I hope you like it!_

DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own any American Idiot characters or the Really Real Shows. I'm not making any sort of profit from this- it's all for entertainment purposes only._

_Also, if anyone wants to watch the video I pulled this from, here's the link (with no spaces): h t t p: /  
But I suggest just reading the story first so you don't give the ending away._

* * *

CAST:

Soul Glow Activatur: Tony Vincent  
Crouton: John Gallagher Junior  
Phatty: Michael Esper  
NaDaddy: Chase Peacock  
Chap Stique: Stark Sands  
Xanadu: Theo Stockman  
Tofu-Pup: Aspen Vincent  
Baby Ca$h: himself

JOHN GALLAGHER JUNIOR'S DAY:

John sits peacefully at the table, enjoying a fresh cup of coffee and the latest People magazine.  
Stark (from the next room over): "Hey Aspen, it's Billie Joe. Time to get up!"  
John: *puzzled*  
Stark (from the next room over): "Hey Aspen, it's Theo!"  
John: *puzzled*  
Stark (from the next room over): "Hey Aspen, it's Ca$h!"  
Aspen (from the next room over): Okay!  
Aspen: *walks into room* "Have you seen Billie Joe? He was calling me."  
John: "Um…I think he's outside…"  
Aspen: *walks outside*  
Stark: *sneaks into the fridge, grabs a piece of bacon, and leaves the room*  
John: *puzzled*

STARK'S DAY:

Stark rolls out of bed and a bunch of bags of chips fall out with him.  
Stark: "Putting a bunch of chips in somebody's bunk isn't exactly the most brilliant prank in the world, but it _did_ get me…"  
Aspen (from her bunk underneath): *throws out an empty bag of chips*  
Stark: "The chip-wrangler disposed of the last evidence at the wrong time, and I happened to be there to catch her red-handed…This is nothing a little bacon won't cure…"  
Stark: *knocks on door* "Hey Aspen, it's Billie Joe. Time to wake up!" *rushes into his own bunk* "Hey Aspen, it's Theo! Hey Aspen, it's Ca$h!"  
Aspen: "Okay!" *rolls out of bed, walks into the next room*  
Stark waits a moment until he's sure Aspen has left the bus to go into the next room. He sneaks to the fridge, grabs a piece of bacon, and walks back into the sleep room, leaving a very confused John. Stark throws the raw bacon slice into Aspen's bunk.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Aspen (from her bunk): "Eww, bacon!"  
Stark: "And the chip-wrangler finally got what she deserved…"

MICHAEL AND THEO'S DAY:

After an exhausting day of performing, most of the cast and crew enjoy a relaxing night on the bus…  
Chase: "I'm going to bed guys, goodnight."  
Michael: "Alright…"  
Chase: *exits the room, going into the sleep room*  
Theo: "What is this?" *referring to all the garbage Chase left* "I mean, can't we have someone to pick up after himself?"  
Michael: "I mean, the trash can is literally two feet away. This bus is only forty feet…"  
Theo: "Yeah, it's right there, man!"  
Michael: "His bunk is only two feet away- wanna go trash it?"  
Meanwhile, in the background, baby Ca$h is crying in the other room.  
Theo: "Let's do it!"  
Michael and Theo go into a drawer and pull out all of the bags of chips. They carry them into the next room and look for Chase's bunk. They slip a bunch of chips into it silently and walk away, satisfied with their prank.

THE NEXT MORNING:

_Stark_ rolls out of bed and a bunch of chips fall out with him.

CHASE'S DAY:

After an exhausting day of performing, most of the cast and crew enjoy a relaxing night on the bus…  
Chase: "I'm going to bed guys, goodnight."  
Michael: "Alright…"  
Chase: *exits room, going into the sleep room*

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:

Ca$h: *crying*  
Chase: *can't sleep because Ca$h's bunk is right by his*  
Eventually, Chase gives up on ignoring the baby's cries, and decides to swap places with someone else. He tip-toes over to Stark's bunk and wakes him up.  
Chase: Stark? Stark?  
Stark: *waking up* "Yeah man?"  
Chase: "Hey, I know you said the baby's crying doesn't bother you."  
Stark: "Yeah…"  
Chase: "Well I can't sleep so can you switch bunks with me?"  
Stark: "Okay…Do you wanna do it now?"  
Chase: "Well…yeah…I need to get to sleep."  
Stark: "Okay…"  
The two of them switch bunks for the night.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Chase is making his way through the narrow hallway as a bag of chips falls out of his usual bunk- the one Stark slept in for the night. Chase opens the bunk to see Stark covered in chips. Not knowing what to do, Chase just laughs and walks away…

ASPEN'S DAY:

Aspen sits in her bunk, reading a book and eating a bag of chips. When the bag is empty she throws it into the hallway nonchalantly and resumes her reading. Suddenly, she hears knocking at the door.  
"Hey Aspen, it's Billie Joe. Time to wake up!"  
"Hey Aspen, it's Theo!"  
"Hey Aspen, it's Ca$h!"  
Aspen: "Okay!"  
She crawls out of bed and sees neither Billie Joe or Theo waiting for her. Suspiciously, she walks into the next room only to find John sitting peacefully at the table, enjoying a fresh cup of coffee and the latest People magazine.  
Aspen: "Where's Billie Joe? He was calling me."  
John: "Um…I think he's outside…"  
Aspen: *heading for the door*  
John: "Hey!" … "Brittney went clubbing last week…" *referring to the magazine*  
Aspen walks outside and still there is no sight of Billie Joe or Theo…

TONY'S DAY:

Tony wakes up a bit late, but he figures it doesn't matter because it's their off-day. The only problem- he's woken up to a very unpleasant smell.  
Tony: "Ugh what is that smell?" He falls out of bed and looks into Aspen's bunk to find a piece of bacon. "Eww bacon!"  
Tony: *now in the next room microwaving some bacon for himself* "I found bacon in her bunk," he says to himself, making sure John can't hear him.  
As Aspen walks back onto the bus, Tony throws a piece of bacon directly at her face! While Aspen is in complete shock, Tony's cracking up! John just sits reading the latest People magazine…  
Aspen: "Tony! I'm a vegetarian!"  
Tony: "Hey, it's okay. Your secret's safe with me…"  
Aspen: "You threw meat on my face…"  
Tony: *winking sarcastically* "It's okay. If you don't wanna eat bacon in front of" *whispering* "John you don't have to…"  
Aspen: "I don't wanna eat bacon in front of anybody! I don't wanna eat bacon at all!"  
Tony: *winking sarcastically* "It's okay…"  
John: *reading random exerts from the magazine*  
Aspen: "Why are you winking at me?"  
Tony: *sarcastically* "I know you don't eat bacon in front of _anybody_…"

LATER THAT NIGHT:

Aspen: *in bed with her book*  
Tony: *goes into her bunk*  
Aspen: *annoyed* "Won't you even knock?"  
Tony: *knocks three times* "Hey, hey, hey…I wanted to return something from whence it came…" *pulls out a plate of bacon*  
Aspen: "Eww, bacon!"  
Stark (from his bunk): "And the chip-wrangler finally got what she deserved…"


End file.
